A Kingdom Heart is Broken
by Kira the Captivating Witch
Summary: My girlfriend dumped me and I was broken and depressed the only solution was to kill myself to rid others of my existence to never face them again. But then Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts came to me and asked me to join his organization.


Today had been a terrible day this morning Samantha, my girlfriend, told me to meet her behind the school, after school that day. My classes had been extremely boring and seemed to pass as slow as ever. This day was never going to come to an end. I to in trouble for not paying in attention in the last class of the day, Algebra, Mr. Pulverenti asked me what is the answer to 10x=100?" "X equals 10." The teacher grunted as if he was annoyed that I answered the question correctly even though I wasn't paying attention. And then the schools ringing went off concluding that the school day was over. I grabbed my bag went through the fire exit and sprinted to the back of the school. I saw Sam, there waiting and I ran up to her saying "Hi there Sam, What do you want to talk about?" Then her facial expression turned all sad like and she said "It's not working out! I'm in love with someone else and his name is Taylor." I was crying at the moment and then I said "I can change I promise not to be as depressed as I usually am. I'll be more clingy or clingy; I'll do anything for you. I love you. You said you loved me DID YOU EVEN MEAN IT!" "I did mean it Angel, but now I love someone else, it's not you it's me." That's when I ran home crying not stopping or pausing, to get myself ran over or possibly work myself to death. I reached my house, ran up the stairs, opened the door, closed the door hard, and ran to my room closed the door, and leaped onto my bed, opened my pillow case reached inside and grabbed the knife that was in it and I retracted it and put the sharp point near my heart "There's nothing for me to live for, none of my dreams will come true, I'll never be an Organization XIII Member, it's best just to end my life now." "Is that true?" I suddenly heard a voice to the right of me and I turned and laughed "Ha Ha Ha I worked myself to hard on my way home and now I'm Hallucinating Ha Ha Ha." He then said "No I'm real, I'm so real I have a proposition for you." "If you re real give me proof." He then leaped onto my bed pinned my wrist down, his body was pressed against mine and I could feel something poking me in the thigh. I thought to myself am I really pretty enough to give everyman I meet a boner even a Fictional Man well then why couldn't I at least keep Sam and me together? I then said "Touch , even though I like kinky situations like this. What is your proposition?" He blushed at what I said and then spoke "I want you to join the Organization XIII and help get our hearts back." I answered him "Sounds fun but I don't want my heart back but I'll still join you Xemnas!" He seemed satisfied and then a little surprised and then asked me a question "How do you know my name?" "There's a series of videogames that is about your world and history, they're over there." He reached over to get the video game un pinning one of my wrists and he grabbed the video games and then said "Thank you Angel! You didn't have to tell me." "Your welcome Superior if I'm to become a nobody I need a new name change! Could you call me Xekira now?" And then I flipped us over so I was on top of him "I don't like being on the bottom." Xemnas then Blushed extremely and Said "shouldn't we be leaving soon Xekira?" I pouted and then said "Yeah but I need to write my parents a note." I hopped off of Xemnas and Walked downstairs to the kitchen, where I went to the bulletin board and ripped a piece of paper off of the memo pad and I scribbled something on it and asked Xemnas if he wanted to read it? He nodded and began to read it out loud "I'm going to Castle Oblivion! Xemnas recruited me for the Organization XIII or XV! Hope to never see you again suckers! P.s. I hate you all except Neji-chan and Gaara-chan! Oh yeah and SUCK ITTT!." He then asked "Neji-chan and Gaara-chan?." "The only people I would say that I would actually call friends maybe they could you know join me in your world perhaps? PLEASE?" Then I mustered the best puppy dog face I had in my arsenal. "Fine but their your responsibility!" "Thank you so much." I then hugged him as gentle as I could. "Umm we should probably leave." He then blushed. He opened a portal grabbed my hand and we stepped inside the portal.

They were transported to the Organization XIII (or XV) Meeting room. Xekira noticed everyone staring at our interlocking fingers, Xekira blushed lightly and separated there hands. They walked up a little closer and someone spoke

"Wow Superior finally brought home a bitch for... uckkukukukughk." I noticed that Xigbar was saying that. Before he could finish the sentence Xekira jumped onto the table ran up to him and lifted him up in the air by his collar she said If you ever say that again I will surely kill you!" She let go of his collar walked across the table and jumped off of the table walked over to Xemnas and said "Show me to my room!" Then Xaldin who was sitting next to Xigbar said "Actually I think it's the other way around, Xemnas is her Bitch.  
> <p>


End file.
